Cinderella DGM Version
by l Kataragi Souen l
Summary: Sure, everyone knows the story of Cinderella, a girl who gets worked and treated unkindly by her step sisters and all but this one's a little different.. KandaXAllen femme Allen! She left a glass slipper and a love struck prince behind...
1. The start of a fairytale?

カグメ：Hey guys

カグメ：Hey guys! It's kagu-chan here again..! P! Um, I'm sure you've heard the story of Cinderella, right? But this Cinderella's a little different than the original version.. ! It's kind of twisted.. BUT…all Yullen lovers, rejoice cuz' it's..YULLEN!! Hahaha, here I go with my rambling.. and of course, kind of a little Tyki harassments (?) but I hope you love it all the same! Let the story..start!

* * *

Disclaimer: Own D.Gray-Man? I think that's just your wishful thinking..

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl by the name of, Allen Walker. She had snow white hair, a pair of cerulean orbs and a cheerful smile she had reserved for everyone. She was a hard working girl which always treated everyone nicely no matter how other had people treated her. No matter how hard she worked, she was always happy…. (Readers: OI!! SHUT UP AND SKIP TO THE STORY NOW!!) Okay, ahem, so without further ado, I bring you the TRUE story, DGM version of Cinderella

* * *

"ALLEN!! COME UP HERE AND BRING ME SOME WINE AND CHOCOLATES NOW!!" Allen sighed as she wiped the grand dining table. "I'm coming!" she called as she finished the last of her chore. She quickly hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine from the freezer and a box of chocolates. She then hurried up the stairs. She was going to get it for sure this time… By him. She stopped at the room and knocked on it gently. "Come in." a gruff voice came from the room. "H-Hai.." Allen opened the door gently and slipped inside the room. "You were late by 1 minute. Later then your usual time." A teen with crimson red hair said, sitting in bed reading a comic. "I-I'm sorry, nii-san! It's just that I had to finish the chores mother gave to me.. I won't be late next time!" Allen cried, setting the bottle of wine and chocolates on the bedside table.

"It's MASTER. Not 'Nii-san' to you. You're not FIT to call me nii-san." The teen said angrily, reaching out to take the bottle of wine. "What the heck?! This is not the brand of liquor I wanted!" "B-But nii-san.." "It's MASTER." "T-Then, master.. That wine is your favorite brand..! That's what you told me.." Allen said, hoping to make the teen quiet. "I feel like having another brand today. Forget it, I don't think I want to drink anymore. What a waste of my precious time. Take this bottle of wine and get out of my room!" the teen commanded. 'What a spoilt little brat…' Allen thought as she brought the bottle of wine out of the room. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. "E-Eh…?" Allen stuttered. She looked up and saw a woman with long auburn hair. "What do you think you are doing in Jin's room?" she asked icily. "O-Okaa-san.." Allen muttered. "Shut up. You're not my daughter. Now, why haven't you cleaned out the stables yet?" "I was being called by Jin to deliver some wine to him.." Allen protested. "I'm not going to hear anymore crap from you. Seriously, how could Cross-sama do this to me? I mean, he lets an orphaned child that was once belonged to his friend into the family? What a disgrace!" the lady's eyes focused on Allen, the light making her eyes take on an evil glint.

"Get back to your chores and I want to see that horse stable clean or else you'll get whipped." The lady turned and went away. Allen sighed. She was about to proceed down the stairs when she suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist. "Huh?" "Hey Allen." She heard a deep voice breathe her name in her ear. "W-Who are you?" Allen was surprised. She turned around to see a teen with messy black hair. "Tyki-nii…san?" Allen whispered, turning to look at the boy which held her firmly in his grip. "How about coming into my room for some fun?" Tyki asked, smiling as he caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Tyki-nii, but Okaa-san has a chore for me." Allen said firmly. Tyki gave a little pout. "I can tell Okaa-san that you were…" "No, Tyki-nii. My chores come first. Isn't it wrong to do this? I'm off.." Allen said, wriggling out of Tyki's grasp and running down the stairs.

"What the..?" Tyki was left astounded by what Allen had said. Allen headed to her room to grab the tools for cleaning the stable. 'If only Mana hadn't left me…' Allen thought, sighing. Mana Walker was her step father which adopted her. He took care of Allen like she was his own child and treated her warmly. They might be poor but Allen enjoyed every moment of the time she and Mana spent together. She could have all the freedom she wanted. All that was put to an end when Mana died. Cross, Mana's friend took her in after news of Mana's death reached him. Cross was a man that was married already (of course) to a woman of high status, the duchess, Himoko.

Himoko had two teenage boys, Jin and Tyki. Cross was often not at home to witness what happened whenever Allen did something wrong by mistake. Jin, an obnoxious boy which resembled Cross had always ordered Allen around, sneering at her where else, Tyki, on the other hand, developed a crush on his step-sister. He always tried to seduce her whenever he got the chance to.

Allen felt tears coming to her eyes as she thought of the current situation she was in. She held back her tears and thought fiercely, 'No! I must not give up for Mana's sake!' and continued her work. After cleaning the dirty stables, she was given another chore, to water the plants. Allen sang as she watered the plants.

And it just happened that a prince was riding on a horse past the Duchess's house when he heard a melodious voice coming from the garden. 'Who's that singing?' the prince thought curiously as he stopped his horse and hopped off it. He went to the gates of the garden and tried looking but he couldn't seem to trace where the voice was coming from. He lightly pushed the gate open. Allen had forgot to lock the gate and thus, the prince entered. "Who's that singing?" the prince muttered again as he walked and walked, wandering deeper into the garden. He could hear the sound of the Allen's singing coming closer and closer until… He stopped when he saw a young maiden, watering plants and singing as she did so.

Allen looked up and saw the dark, midnight coloured, long haired prince. For a moment, their eyes met. Allen blushed. The man was indeed handsome. He had a rather feminine touch to his face. He had a rather icy look, one might say though. "W-Who are you? How did you get in??"

* * *

カグメ：Hey! I hope you like this chapter! Um, the next few chapters would be better, I promise! Please REVIEW!


	2. Thinking of you

カグメ：Hey! I'm back again with another chapter! I hope you guys loved the last chapter.. Judging from all the emails I've got from , I guess you guys loved it a lot! Do continue the endless flooding of my mail box! Or so.. Anyways, I bring you the next chapter.. of Cinderella DGM Version!

* * *

Warning!: A lil' Allen bashing..(?)

* * *

Disclaimer: Me own DGM? No, no, you've got it all wrong.. it's only when I'm on a high… I only own the bitch Himoko and all the OCs so on and forth..

* * *

"W-Who are you? How did you get in?" Allen was feeling surprised and curious. How could a stranger possibly come into Himoko's garden without having the key to the gate? That was unless she didn't… lock the gate. "The gate was unlocked." The prince said simply. "Oh!" Allen gasped. "Are you a relative of Duchess Himoko?" The prince shook his head. "I live in the castle over there." The prince pointed towards the gigantic castle that was situated at the far end of the town. "If you aren't the Mistress's relative, then are you um… Cross's relative?" Allen asked, feeling rather surprised.

The prince sighed at Allen's lousy knowledge of the royal family. 'How could this girl go on about the world so clueless? Didn't the Duchess tell her anything?'. "I'm Yuu Kanda, first son of King Tiedoll." Prince Kanda said simply. "Y-You're a.. prince? O-Oh.. my deepest apologies then..! O-Ooops! I-I'm very dirty right now and I.." Allen stuttered. She didn't know what she was to do in front of a prince. Bow and give a little curtsy? Kneel down and kiss his foot? "You little BITCH! I called YOU so MANY times! Didn't you hear me? Get back into the house NOW. I'll deal with you later." Himoko angrily exclaimed. Allen nearly knocked over the watering can. Since when did Himoko come? She didn't even realize it. "MOVE IT!" Himoko barked and Allen quickly picked up the watering can. "H-Hai!" and with a simple reply, Allen rushed towards the large mansion.

Kanda watched Allen, half amused as she stumbled a little along the way back to the mansion. "Please forgive my impudence, Prince Kanda." Himoko bowed. "You are forgiven." Kanda shifted his attention back to the Duchess. "Who was that girl just now?" "She's a servant hired not long ago, my prince. She keeps making a lot of mistakes and is always blundering things up. I'm sorry you had to see her, my prince." Himoko lied. _There's no way a peasant girl from a poor family would be accepted into mine. _Kanda was feeling extremely annoyed by the way everyone ended the conversation with a "my prince". It was rather dumb that he had to hear the same crap all over again. To round it all up, he was pissed off by the two words, 'my prince.'

"Whatever." Kanda left the garden, with Allen clouding his thoughts.

* * *

Himoko was left in the garden. She got up and brushed herself, muttered a few swear words and stormed to the house. "LEVERIER!" A man with eyes like that of a snake which reflected his cunningness appeared out of the dimly lit corridor. "Yes, my lady?" "Bring Allen here and the whip. That girl is going to learn not to embarrass me in front of the prince." Duchess Himoko said as she settled down into a comfy arm chair.

A few moments later, Leverier returned with Allen and a rather mean looking whip. "Do it." Himoko's eyes narrowed at Allen. Confusion was reflected in those cerulean orbs. Himoko hated it. She hated the way Allen looked at her, with that innocent smile, so guiltless, it made her want to puke. Allen closed her eyes and waited for the whip to strike her…

"Owch.. It hurts.." Allen murmured to herself as she staggered to the kitchen to make Jin's dinner. "ALLEN! HOW DID YOU GET YOURSELF WHIPPED SO BADLY?!" a woman's voice shouted from the back of the kitchen. "Itai.. Huh?" Allen looked up and saw a dark haired woman wearing a maid's uniform rushing towards her with concern in her eyes. "Oh, it's you, Miranda.." Allen smiled a little. "Ow.." She winced at the pain. "Allen! What happened to you? The Duchess whipped you again?!" Miranda asked worriedly, pulling out some ointment from her pocket. "Y-Yes… The Duchess did that… But, don't blame her though…!" Allen cried, trying to stick up for Himoko.

"What did you do this time?" Miranda sighed as she unscrewed the cap of the ointment and proceeded to rub it on Allen's wounds. "I didn't do anything.. But I heard the Duchess say-.." "Miranda! Is my Nii-san's shears with you? Ko- OH MY GOODNESS!! What happened to you, Allen?!" another girl came running over to them from the doorway of the kitchen. The girl had dark colored hair which was tied into two ponytails. She was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts with an overall. "Hey, Lenalee.." Allen greeted the girl with a little smile. "This is no time to smile! Look at how badly you're hurt!" Lenalee's eyebrows furrowed with concern as she surveyed the marks the whip had left on Allen's skin. "No good, if this carries on, it'll leave scars on your skin!" "It's fine, really, Lenalee.. No one would marry me anyway.. Not even like me the least." Allen said. "Who planted that into your head?" Miranda asked as she rubbed the wounds on Allen's legs. "Okaa-san said that.." "Don't listen to what the Duchess say! Believe in yourself!" Lenalee said firmly.

Miranda nodded her head in agreement. "The Duchess _hates _you, I'm sure you know that by now. How can you love some one that hates you? She doesn't even treat you like her daughter! Don't you see the point?" Lenalee asked, taking the ointment from Miranda and helped to rub the ointment on Allen's arms. "I… never had a mother before, I didn't even see my mother, I don't remember her.. not a single memory.. So, to have a step-mother although she treats me badly is still a blessing because there is some one that I can still call 'Mother' even if she truly is not my biological mother.." This sentence made Lenalee and Miranda widen their eyes for a moment.

"You truly have a kind heart, Allen.." "And beauty to boot, if you ever need our help, we're always there for you!" Lenalee added. Allen gave a smile which made their hearts warm.

* * *

_Poor Allen, your kindness would be rewarded with something good someday_

* * *

"What are you thinking of, Yuu-kun?" King Tiedoll asked as he examined the teen before him. "Nothing. What did you call me for?" Kanda asked, looking rather annoyed. "Well, I can tell that you're thinking of something, I'm not stupid, you know." "Like hell you aren't, old man." Kanda muttered under his breath. "Show some respect, Yuu-kun! How can I entrust my throne to such a person who says such foul words like these?" King Tiedoll asked, in his calm tone of voice. "It's your choice, old man, I didn't ask to be prince." "Such rebellious attitude.. Ah, just like those youngsters… Like Daisya.." the bespectacled old man wearing the royal robes and a crown complete on his head said, shifting about in the cushion which he sat on. "This throne hurts my butt for some reason and my back's too stiff.." King Tiedoll complained whilst Kanda kept silent.

"That's your problem old fart, now tell me what you've summoned me here for otherwise I'm going to leave right now." Kanda insisted, his eyes reflecting a bit of annoyance in them. King Tiedoll saw this and smiled simply. "My, my, you really are impatient, fine then, let's get straight to the point." "Good." "I'm going to hold a ball in the next three days and during that ball, I would find a suitable maiden for you to be engaged to and so, I shall be inviting all the fair maidens and princes from other countries far and wide to invite this ball and of course, all my faithful and loyal advisors and their servants.. It shall be a grand ball indeed.." King Tiedoll chuckled. "Father.. Aren't I too young to get married? Or even engaged?" Kanda asked, trying to reason with the king but the king just chuckled further. "My dear Yuu-kun, the reason why I want you to get engaged is because I don't want you to be like me, who is now unmarried and too old to be available, if you know what I mean."

"So.. You mean to tell me you gave birth to us? If it was with that bastard Yeegar I can tell you that I.." "God no! I'm not a homosexual although I had to say, Yeegar had one hell of a fine body until.. he had an accident .. Besides, I'm a man! How can I give birth to all of you?" "Have you heard of test tube babies before..? Yeegar puts his .." "Please, Yuu-kun, DON'T even get started on that, and so, as I was saying…Wait, what was I saying? P-P-Prin.. huh?" Now, unfortunately, King Tiedoll's old age was catching up on him and he had a bit of memory loss disorder, which was needed for Kanda to tell him what he was exactly talking about all the time.

"Princesses." "Oh yes! How could I forget? Princesses! You must get engaged, Yuu-kun, before you…" "Yes, I get the point, so what is it you wanted to tell me?" "I know this is rather sudden but can you go help me get a box of tissues?" "GET IT YOURSELF!" Prince Kanda roared with fire in his eyes. "Okay, let's not wander.. Can you please help me tell the royal messenger that it's an urgent order? The invitation to the ball.." "WHAT?! JUST SUMMON THE ROYAL MESSENGER TO YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO MOVE AN INCH OF YOUR BUTT OFF YOUR FREAKING THRONE!! GO SUMMON HIM AND TELL HIM YOURSELF!!" Kanda shouted, vein pops appearing all over his head as he stormed out of the King's court room. "Ah.. the energy of youthfulness.. I'll never be able to understand these youths nowadays.." King Tiedoll smiled. 'Last time, me and King Yeegar had lots of fun when we were…' The King began reminiscing about the past which was rather dirty and that the authoress wouldn't type in.

Kanda wandered down the long corridor of the castle, thinking about the royal ball his father had mentioned to him a few minutes ago. "Oi, Kanda! Heads up!" Prince Kanda suddenly heard a whizzing sound in the air. Wait a second, he knew that sound too well. He quickly grabbed Mugen and swiftly slashed the air. "Phuuuutt…" the sound of air escaping a rubber ball could be heard as he looked down two the ground and saw pieces of rubber remains of what looked like a rubber ball originally. "Kanda! You've destroyed ANOTHER one of my footballs?! Not again! That was the TENTH time you did that!" a teenager which looked around Kanda's age came running from the end of the corridor. "Shut up, you should've known better than to play your dumb football here." Prince Kanda said simply, smirking as he passed the other teen. "Bakanda.. Now I need to get a new one!" the teenager muttered angrily. "I heard you, Daisya." "OH CRAP!" Daisya quickly grabbed the remains of his rubber ball and scrammed. No one in their right mind would make Kanda angry. At least those living in the palace knew.

_ I wonder if she would be there at the ball, that cerulean- eyed beauty_

カグメ：This chapter's done! I'm sorry to leave y'all hanging with a piece of crap chapter like this but due to my mid year exams and the gay ban my mum put on the computer timing, I didn't even have time to type finish this..! SORRY! After my mid, it would be better..! Please review!


End file.
